This invention relates to an adapter for a first flush water diverter.
First flush water diverters are designed to catch the first flow of water from a catchment area such as a roof of a building when it rains and divert that first flow away from a water storage tank. The first flow of water from a roof normally contains contaminants such as coliforms, bacteria and small unwanted particles such as dust or vegetable matter. After the first flow of water is diverted by the diverter, continued flow of water from the roof is then diverted to the storage tank.
Water diverters are not intended to be rubbish diverters although they do accept a small quantity of debris.
It has been the practice to incorporate filters in water catchment systems. These filters may be present well upstream of the diverter and be incorporated in rain heads for example or downstream of the diverter and be positioned in the storage tank.
Diverters normally include a valve member adapted to engage a valve seat after the first flow of water has been diverted.
With prior first flow diverters there was a danger that debris which was able to enter the diverter would adversely affect the operation of the diverter and more than just the first flow of water was diverted. As a consequence water which should have been directed to the storage tank was lost.
Plumbing requirements vary from country to country and as a consequence water diverters of a suitable diameter for requirements in that country are required. As a consequence water filters of a selection of different sizes were necessary and this added to tooling costs.